


Fleeting in this mode of making memories

by Anonymous



Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragon AU, Identity Issues, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Memory Loss, Wings of Fire AU, i guess?, karl just kind of gets confused on who he is for a few minutes, time travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title taken from Time Machine by Miracle MusicalWOF AU with Time Traveller Karl Jacobs. I'm actually pretty proud of this one so enjoy!THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS OF THE DREAM SMP AND NOT THE CCS. DON'T BE WEIRDCHAMP.
Relationships: There's some Karl/Sapnap/Quackity implied but only because they are canonically fiances so like.
Series: Dream SMP Wings of Fire AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	Fleeting in this mode of making memories

Isaac watches as Charles crumbles to the ground. The poor SkyWing can barely utter a gurgle over the gash going through his throat before he goes still. Ranbob licks the blood off his snout, turning to the SeaWing slowly. 

There wasn't any ill intent behind those mismatched eyes, Isaac noticed. In fact… he wasn't sure there was anything there. Had all those years of loneliness gone to this poor dragon's head, he wondered. 

Yet he still saw Cletus' body hit the ground with a sickening  _ thud _ , his neck twisted in an unnatural angle. He still saw Benjamin lose his balance, toppling over into the boiling lava beneath him, barely able to utter a shout before he was swallowed by the thick liquid. 

Now Charles was dead too, and Isaac was next. 

The hybrid charged forward, snarling. The blue dragon barely managed to duck out of the way. He couldn’t help his cry of terror as Ranbob quickly spun around, snapping at the air inches away from Isaac's own snout.

Isaac spread his wings, trying to take off, but Ranbob's talons wrapped around his tail and yanked him backwards. The SeaWing yelped, spinning around just in time to avoid the slashing, serrated claws aiming for his neck.

_ The scroll _ . He carried it with him everywhere, God knows why, and why he thought it could help him in this situation was just as much of a mystery, but he was desperate. He didn't want to die! 

So Isaac the SeaWing hurriedly reached into the pouch around his side and grabbed his precious scroll just as the dragon above him lunged for his neck. 

Then Ranbob was gone. In fact, the City was gone too. The stone against his back was replaced with wood, the pressure of the ocean depths against his lungs now replaced with the same light air he was familiar with back at the surface. The smell of salt and dragon's blood had been replaced by that of books. 

Slowly, he stood and gaped at the sight of his scales. His once sapphire blue scales were now an emerald green, his underscales and bioluminescent scales purple- that wasn't right! They were supposed to be switched! 

...No? They were supposed to be blue. Karl Jacobs' scales had always been… Wait. 

His breathing hitched as he looked around the room he'd never been in and had built with his own talons. He looked at the books surrounding him, at the hallway leading down to another room where he would store information about…

Oh.

Isaac wasn't real. He'd never been Isaac the SeaWing with blue scales. He was Karl Jacobs. Karl Jacobs was a SeaWing with purple scales… but his scales were undeniably green now. He examined his claws- even those weren't the right shade of brown they'd been before, and the webs between each claw were pink, just like wings… weren't the webbings supposed to be blue?

Was he really still Karl Jacobs? 

_ The journals. _ Right. He'd meant to start writing those ever since he started traveling more frequently… ever since he realized that traveling made him forget.

He stood fully, stretching out his sore limbs before he wandered down the hall, towards his library. Right. His library, his  _ secret _ library in his house, right in front of L’Manberg… or the remains of L’Manberg. He’d broken the bouton though, right? It should still be there, yet something in him screamed failure and he chose not to delve into  _ that  _ tangle of memories.

Everything was neatly organized, all set out for him in a way where his muscle memory took over. Shortly, he wrote down a basic summary of what he’d just experience- The Lost City of Mizu… he didn’t mention Isaac, nor Charles or Benjamin or anyone else for that matter. Better keep those memories as distant from Karl Jacobs as possible, in case.

Finally, he moved to his hidden chest. The one stock full of empty scrolls. He picked one at random and dipped his claw into the inkwell. He paused. He had no clue what he was supposed to write, what was a worthy memory or what would help him remember if he forgot. He wished he’d asked Ranboo about how  _ he  _ wrote in his memory book. 

The thought confused him. Ranboo had an excellent memory though, right? Why would he… No, that was wrong. Ranboo’s memory was terrible. 

Frustrated, he let his claws slide across the paper thoughtfully before finally, he started to write. It took him a while, he had to take a lot of pauses and he didn’t write as much as he wanted, but it was a start. 

_ Don’t forget who you are. _

With a sigh, he rolled up the scroll. 

Outside, the sun shone brightly over the remains of L’Manberg, washing over his scales like a warm embrace. The air was quiet, save for a pair of wingbeats in the distance coming closer and Karl glanced up to see two familiar shapes coming his way. The slender, tinier shape of Quackity, his four large wings flapping in a way that was uncharacteristically calm. Flying next to him, the large bulky shape of Ben- Sapnap. Not Benjamin. Benjamin wasn’t real- or at least, not right now. 

Karl smiled despite his worries. He spread his wings, leaping into the air to join his fiances in the sky, letting all of his fears be swept away in the wind as he tried to think of a good enough lie as to why his scales had changed color over night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @dreamsmp-wof-au lol


End file.
